


【裴杨】德喵西

by huajilun



Category: Hyung/Brett - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajilun/pseuds/huajilun
Summary: 简言之，裴和因神秘力量变成女孩子的羊打了一炮。
Relationships: 裴杨
Kudos: 16





	【裴杨】德喵西

**Author's Note:**

> 短打。性转羊。为标题的亵渎致歉。  
> 把OOC打在公屏上了。  
> 再次向这个世界道歉。  
> 慎入。

“你知不知道，变成女生之后就不能这样做了。”  
裴揽住挂在自己身上的杨博尧，这家伙把手环在他脖子上，高热的身体贴近他磨蹭。  
杨博尧喝醉了，他从来不是个能喝的人。  
不过以前他是男人，再如何也避掉了一些人的取向，况且，总不至于那么容易受到伤害。  
但现在不一样了。  
从某天他身下换了个器官开始。或者说，她。  
杨博尧胸前的两团肉滚在裴的手臂上。裴想他并不是那么古板的人，但杨博尧的衣领实在太低了。  
她还没有做一个女生的自觉  
摇摆着腰肢在舞池里，全然不顾自己杯子里的酒精会不会让她陷进某些麻烦。  
刚刚她新搭上的女伴用她的手机拨了裴的电话，裴来接她的时候，几个男人正围着她们。  
女伴好心地把人交到他手上。  
“她说她并不想要一夜情。”  
裴点点头，像每个忍气吞声的男友。  
但他并不是，杨博尧可能搞错了，他们从来不是恋人，裴也没有爱护她的义务。  
他从野兽的垂涎围猎中把她带走，回到他精心布置的柔软囚笼。  
他想作为一点被打扰睡眠的回馈，他想要的并不算过分。  
况且杨博尧湿了。  
他只是摸到她的下身就发现了。  
“你知道我是谁，对吗？”  
“当然，”杨博尧被他放在床上，她的长发散乱铺开，很乖巧恬静的脸庞透出媚态，“oppa。”她轻声唤着。  
裴没有吻她，他不喜欢残留着酒气的唇。他剥开她，她的内裤中央洇湿了一小块，那块布料随着离开肉体牵出透明而晶亮的细丝。  
她挣动着想要摆脱胸前钢圈的束缚，一边抬起脚去勾裴的大腿。  
她的脚和手一样漂亮，骨节分明，看起来脆弱而坚韧。  
裴解开了她的内衣。被固定住的乳房放松下来，依旧是挺翘的，小巧的乳尖晃动着，随着接触到冷空气愈发挺立。  
她的胸很饱满，一只手堪堪握满。裴并不觉得奇怪，杨博尧还是男生的时候也有过分柔软的胸脯，只不过在雌性激素的催化下那里更加充盈圆润了。  
他弹了下那颗嫩粉色的乳珠，杨博尧吸了口气，小腹紧缩了一下。  
于是裴想要从正面肏她。  
刚进入的时候她就开始溢出哭腔，裴开始有些后悔是否是自己太过鲁莽，他还没有和女性身体的杨博尧做过。就连过往的经验，也是很久以前的事了。  
他不知道这具身体是否得到了足够的开发。  
现在看起来恐怕并没有。  
他克制自己不去臆测这是杨博尧第几次用这副身体做爱，但即便是相较于普通女性她的疼痛阈值似乎也太低了。她娇嫩地像是裴在侵犯和伤害她，肏深一点就立刻哭叫着不要。  
以前的杨博尧大概是被逼出眼泪也只是隐忍地喘息几声而已。裴觉得自己对这些新玩意似乎有些上瘾。  
不过杨博尧的适应能力一如既往地强。  
她很快跟上了裴的步调，学着在不适中寻找可以享受的部分。她甚至主动迎上裴的插入，和着他的节奏扭动着小屁股。  
裴想要的还有更多。他用揉着乳房的手伸下去，拇指按在他们交合处的上方，那处神经密集的小小凸起上。  
杨博尧知道那里是什么，生理课以及与女性的“实践探索”都为她提供了充分的背景知识。  
她只是没想过这种快感真的像电流一样，狠狠地抽打在她身上。  
手指的亵玩突然令活塞运动变得难以忍受，快感密集的涌上来，杨博尧几乎感觉到体内的器官在收缩，尿意和无法纾解的欲望交替，她几乎分辨不清要爆炸的是她的膀胱还是大脑。  
她想要夹起双腿但被裴固执地分开，他的手按在她的盆骨上，掐出凹陷。  
他像是想要她为他生育那样野蛮。  
杨博尧后知后觉地想起他们没有做安全措施，她现在的身体可能会怀孕吗，那会变得很麻烦。  
她不想突然告诉Eddy自己没办法工作，因为她必须去医院取自己的化验单。  
裴射进来的时候她哭了，并不是因为难过，只是意识到的时候裴就已经在用刚才在她下体上作乱的手擦着她满脸的眼泪。她在恍惚中闻到自己的气味。  
“抱歉，”  
他道歉，  
说没有带套都会有中奖的可能。  
所以他没有抽出去，杨博尧想似乎没什么可责怪他的。  
只是她下意识觉得裴可能想要她受孕。  
也许他们都幻想过，她腹部隆起，下肢浮肿无力，没办法下床只能被迫接受喂食的样子。  
这是她第一次被内射，就已经开始带着恐惧幻想这件事了。她想女人的身体也许的确有一种生理的本能，即便她不愿意面对也在呼唤着，她们渴望将阴道变成产道，为一个也许并不值得的人生下骨肉，她害怕这种“本能”。  
微凉的精液在裴抽出去后一股股从那个柔软的洞口流出来。  
她侧过身，合拢双腿，想要摆脱那种被抽离的空虚感。她蜷起身子，汗水和混合的体液铺陈在身上，裴这会慢慢地吻在她的额头、脸颊、嘴角。  
她向他的怀里缩了缩，决定无视下身的异物感睡去。  
在变成女人的身体后她就突然受不了和陌生人做爱。  
也或许身体里的预警也在告诉她，这不是能够玩火又全身而退的事情。  
她想到了以往的长期床伴，于是她想到了裴。  
也许没有碰见那个听她话的女伴她今晚就会被带上不知是谁的床，但在打给裴的电话接通的那个瞬间一切就尘埃落定了。  
她知道裴一定会来。  
她想要的裴就会给她，一直如此。

她几乎想不起当初离开裴的原因了，食髓知味地想也许重新开始他们之间的关系也是不错的选择。  
毕竟，现在他也算是她的第一个男人。

Fin.


End file.
